


Take a picture, it'll last longer

by shackles_of_the_madness, Vixen13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little crack-ish, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackles_of_the_madness/pseuds/shackles_of_the_madness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: PWP of how Emil ended up having video chat phone sex with Seung-gil unintentionally.





	Take a picture, it'll last longer

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a small drabble I wrote a while back that I suddenly decided to expand. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is being submitted for The Madness bingo card.

Emil wasn’t sure how he had ended up trading Snapchat usernames with Seung-gil. One night he was out celebrating after a competition, the next day, he had snaps waiting on him. They were all pretty mundane pictures, mostly of his daily routine of traveling, practicing, and relaxing at home.

It was odd, considering how quiet and aloof Seung-gil tended to be. Emil was friendly with everyone and had tried on multiple occasions to get better acquainted with the man, but was usually rebuffed for his efforts. So suddenly being sent pictures of scuffed skating shoes and various meals throughout the day was entirely unexpected.

Though Emil couldn’t complain about all the dog pictures. Seung-gil’s doggo was cute and it was obvious he loved and pampered his companion a lot.

So as not to discourage Seung-gil’s new foray into socializing, Emil sent pictures back of his day as well. After a month, they both knew the other’s routine fairly well. If a snap was late, they’d end up sending a short, but concerned text to one another. Conversation didn’t really progress, but at least Seung-gil was responding, however clipped the messages may be.

Things changed when Seung-gil started taking more selfies. He was always frowning and occasionally complained about how he didn’t like working for a good angle, but also hated taking a bad picture. Emil thought that was pretty funny, and started sending stupid pictures of himself in return. Every once in a while, Seung-gil sent back a smiley face. Emil couldn’t help but be proud of himself for that.

One day, Seung-gil sent a picture of himself after practice. He was obviously changing, and was still drenched in sweat. His shirt was off, and Emil found himself blushing over how nice the man looked. At the very bottom of the picture, a little bit of Seung-gil’s happy trail peeked into the picture.

In a full blown panic, because it was obvious Seung-gil was unaware of how much Emil was ogling the photo, Emil cracked a quick joke about how far down the camera had tilted. Emil prayed that Seung-gil hadn’t sent that picture to anyone else. For some inexplicable reason, he didn’t like the thought of others staring at Seung-gil like a piece of meat.

Though he was aware of how hypocritical that was.

Emil’s phone lit up with a new notification. He opened it, expecting some clipped response from Seung-gil about the accidental peak he’d allowed Emil to have. Instead, Emil received a full shot of Seung-gil’s briefs, the bulge of his sex pressing tight against the fabric, and the dark glimpse of curly hair trailing over the top was now in very detailed view. Seung-gil’s phone had a nice camera on it.

After gaping in shock the entire time the picture appeared on the screen, Emil dropped his phone afterwards like it had burned him.  _What the fuck just happened?!_

Emil took a few calming breaths. Seung-gil wasn’t known for his social skills. Perhaps he just didn’t understand… But what exactly was there to understand? Why had Seung-gil snapped a photo of his underwear? Was it an accident?

The little light on Emil’s phone blinked at him. Slowly, and with great caution, he picked it up and tapped open the new picture. He let out a less than manly squeak at what he saw. There, in all it’s proud glory, was a cock shot.

Despite the confusion and distress, Emil couldn’t help admiring what he saw. Seung-gil had a very lovely dick, and Emil was thirsty enough get turned on from looking. It had been a long time since his last tumble between the sheets.

Taking a deep breath, Emil hit the video call button. It wasn’t long before Seung-gil answered, phone centered perfectly on his face (thank  _god_ ). Seung-gil looked like he always did: calm, slightly disinterested, and mildly annoyed. Emil had learned that the man simply had a bad case of Resting Bitch Face.

“Um…” Emil found himself at a loss for words. They stared at each other.

“Did you not find it satisfactory to your tastes?” Seung-gil suddenly asked.

“What?!”

“My pe—”

“I know what we’re talking about!” Emil interrupted in a panic. “J-just… but… why… Why did you send me that?”

Seung-gil’s eyebrows crashed together in confusion. “You wanted to see it.”

“I did?” Emil mentally ran through their conversations over the past few weeks, searching for where he’d gone wrong.

“You were flirting back.”

That took a moment to sink in. It finally occurred to Emil that Seung-gil had used the word “back” in that sentence. Which mean Seung-gil was the instigator. Seung-gil was flirting  _first_.

_Oh. My. God._

“You…” Emil had to try hard in order to get the words out. “You like me?”

“I thought I made it clear during our interactions that my initial attraction has progressed adequately. I am prepared to escalate this further.”

“Escalate…” Emil responded weakly.

“Would you like have phone sex now? I thought that was why you called.”

“I…” Emil blinked a few times as he thought about all the lovely shots he had received of Seung-gil’s tight butt, sculpted abs, graceful fingers, and that wonderfully shaped cock… “Yes. Yes, I would.”

"Good. Get undressed."

"You're surprisingly dominant." Emil let out a nervous chuckle.

"Please take this seriously."

"Uh... Sorry..." Emil blushed and started undoing his belt buckle. "You want me all the way undressed?"

"Of course. You have an attractive figure."

"O-oh... Thanks..." Emil had been complimented in much more flattering ways and with far more eloquent words in the past. Still, there was something special about hearing it from Seung-gil, no matter how clipped the phrase. If Seung-gil said it, then he meant it. There was no hidden meaning behind it. That made Emil's chest feel warm.

Emil had to set the phone down long enough to get fully undressed, but when he picked it back up, Seung-gil immediately ordered him to flip the camera and stand in front of a mirror so all of his body could be seen. It left Emil feeling oddly self conscious, but at the same time, highly aroused knowing that Seung-gil was looking, and _enjoying_ what was being seen.

"You're already quite hard," Seung-gil noted as he propped his phone up against something so he could sit back with most of his body in the viewfinder. It gave Emil a wonderful eyeful of abs, hips, and groin.

"You make me that way."

Something flashed across Seung-gil's face. Something strong enough to make itself seen, if only for a second. The man's hand seemed to travel of its own accord to wrap around his length. The sight of that made Emil's own cock twitch with excitement.

"Touch yourself," Seung-gil ordered. "Slowly. I want to measure how you react to it."

Emil obeyed. In fact, he never knew how much of a kink he had for obeying, but he was _really_ getting off on being told what to do. That first touch was more electric than it had any right to be, considering it was his usual right hand. A flush spread across the pale skin of his chest as he ever so slowly ran his hand up and down his length. In the meantime, his eyes were fixated on Seung-gil's thin fingers as they ran the length of such a perfect cock, the pads carefully flicking over the pink head.

"Pick up the pace, but only a bit."

"Yes..." Emil breathed. His lips parted as his breath came shorter and faster. He was unerringly fixated on Seung-gil's body in the small screen of his smart phone. To the point it was practically shameful. "You look to amazing..."

Those pale fingers paused for a brief moment before picking back up again. It seemed Seung-gil wasn't used to compliments. The knowledge that the unflappable man could be at all flustered by Emil's words was a heady rush. Emil was suddenly possessed with the desire to drown the other man in praises and compliments, both flattering and lewd. He held himself back, not wanting to break the mood they had already established, but he would certainly use that power in the future.

"Do you feel more aroused when you are watching me?"

"Yes." Emil couldn't even find it in himself to be shy over the admission. He just squeezed his hand a little before going back to his steady rhythm. Heat was growing under his skin, and already pooling in all the right places.

"Go faster."

Emil sucked in a breath as his hand picked up speed. His hips jerked in an effort to get even more sensation. A short, low moan pulled from his throat. He wasn't going to last long, he could already tell. How embarrassing.

"What would you do different if we were together in person?" Seung-gil asked. His eyelids were drooping and his stomach was clenching and unclenching over and over again as his hand moved.

"I would take you in my mouth." Emil decided honestly was the best policy. He was dying to get his lips wrapped around such a beautiful sight.

"I think I would enjoy seeing you on your knees before me."

Emil moaned and he squeezed a little harder on his upstroke. He had never considered such a dynamic in his sex life before, but wow was it hot when Seung-gil talked like that. Emil would happily get on his knees and obey anything he was told, as long as Seung-gil said it in that deep voice with those heavy eyes. "I'd like that, too."

"It seems we really would get along."

"Yeah..."

"Faster."

Emil gritted his teeth as he picked up speed. Pre-cum was leaking from his steadily. The orgasm was building in him easily now, bright and sharp under his skin, insistent in its need to find completion. Emil wasn't ready. He hadn't gotten his fill of those dark eyes, that sculpted body, the perfect cock, those demanding words. He wanted it to last so much longer, but he was too close. When it became too much, he stopped, his fingers clenching down tight at the base to stave it off. He hissed at the feeling.

"Are you about to orgasm?"

"Yes," Emil all but whined.

"Why did you stop?"

"I want more."

"More of what?"

"You."

Again, Seung-gil's fingers stuttered and paused before picking back up, that time at a higher speed and intensity. His chest swelled on deep, fast breaths, and pink raced along the skin of his neck. Emil was enraptured at the sight of it. His hand moved of its own accord, seeking out the pleasure that had been stopped.

"We both have things to do after this." Seung-gil tried to sound reasonable, but his voice came out clouded with sex. Emil shivered at hearing it. "This is supposed to be quick."

"I don't want it to be quick."

"We can do more later." Seung-gil squirmed, his body more than ready to find it's peak.

"We can do this again?" Emil's eyes went wide and hopeful.

Seung-gil frowned. "Of course we can." He said it like it was obvious.

A dopey grin spread across Emil's face, and a moment later his hand was rapidly moving over his straining erection. His release built high and fast, his skin burning as he watched Seung-gil desperately chase after his own release. They could do this again. And maybe even more after that? Emil was floating on cloud nine. This was the best.

The only bad part about the orgasm that washed over him was how it stole his sight, keeping him for being able to see every second of Seung-gil's pleasure. Everything else was bliss. His knees shook as he tried to remain standing through the force of it. Ropes of white dribbled down his hand as he slowly milked out every last bit of feeling that he could from it.

Watching Seung-gil was even better. Strips of ejaculate painted his rippling abs, and his body held a fine tremor. He huffed and bit back a moan, turning it into a low noise deep in his chest. Release also transformed Seung-gil's face, turning into a work of art, a perfect sculpted masterpiece of orgasmic euphoria. Emil did his best to burn that image into his mind forever.

They took a few moments to breathe and recover. The spell over Seung-gil faded, and he returned to his methodical self, already reaching for the best items to clean up with. Emil didn't move, wanting to sit there with the proof of what had happened on his skin a little longer, lest it all turn out to be a dream.

"I need to get going," Seung-gil said.

Emil didn't _mean_ to sound and look like an abandoned puppy, but the little icon at the bottom of his screen showed that was exactly what he did. Seung-gil paused, staring at Emil in blank confusion for a moment before he finally said, "We can talk later. Snapchat me."

"You mean it?"

"Of course."

"And did you mean it when you said we could do this again?"

"Yes."

Emil grinned at his camera, his mood spiking sky high again. "You're amazing. I like you, too."

Seung-gil seemed to stop breathing, and bright red rushed across his cheeks. He fumbled for his phone, but it fell from wherever it had been propped in a loud clatter and a confusing blur of colors on the screen. There was a lot of angry sounding Korean words before Emil heard a hurried, "I'll text you later," and then the call ended.

The abrupt end to the call didn't phase Emil. No, he was too lost in how cute Seung-gil's reaction had been. It seemed not enough people flattered the man. Well, Emil was more than happy to fix such an oversight. Humming happily to himself, Emil took a snap of his cum covered hand with an attached note of, "Already thinking about you."

Emil still had no idea how they ended up trading Snapchat info in the first place, but he thanked cupid for whatever powers had made it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at ass o'clock in the morning for no damn reason, so I'm sorry for any dumb typos. @.@ The world is spinning and I should be asleep.
> 
>  
> 
> If you like Spideypool, Yuri on Ice, or random yaoi pictures, stop on by my tumblr!  
> https://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com/
> 
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
